


Pink and Orange

by koolcatkenma



Series: Late Nights [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, i guess??, sunrise, these owls are waaayyyy too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's fingers were always cold. It could be the hottest day of the year and they'd still feel like ice cubes on Bokuto's skin. </p><p>But that, in his opinion, was the best feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly couldn't think of a better title and I'm not sorry

Akaashi's fingers were always cold. It could be the hottest day of the year and they'd still feel like ice cubes on Bokuto's skin. But that, in his opinion, was the best feeling. On a hot night, those fingers would send chills up his spine, make goosebumps appear, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. They would travel along every groove of his body, leaving no place untouched, exploring.

In contrast, Bokuto was like a furnace. Every room he walked into immediately got a little warmer. He was very popular in the winter time, always providing heat and a cozy feeling. At night, when both boys were getting into bed, Bokuto would wrap his arms around Akaashi, holding him close to his chest and nuzzling his nose in his dark, soft curls. He knew that Akaashi could feel him smile against his scalp, and Bokuto also knew that he was smiling too, a small upwards curl of his pink lips. He could feel the movement against his chest. Although he would never say it out loud, the smaller boy enjoyed it when he could feel his boyfriend's small, warm puffs of breath on his head, could feel his cool skin begin to warm up from the tight embrace, could feel at home. 

Sometimes, late at night, Akaashi would wake up, restless and shaking from the cold. Bokuto, being his clumsy self, had managed to roll off the bed, taking the sheets and warmth with him. Unfortunately, once the boy was asleep, he slept like the dead. Only the repeated sound of hooting owls - his alarm - could get him up. No amount of pushing, poking, shaking or shouting could awake him. Which is why, at two am, in the dark of night, Akaashi gave up and joined him on the carpeted floor. Pulling sheets out from under Bokuto, he wrapped himself in them and snuggled up close to him, slowly regaining the heat he had lost. Shutting his eyes, he slowly felt the lull of sleep return, pulling him into slumber once again. But before he was completely out, the man next to him shifted, arms wrapping around Akaashi once more, nuzzling his hair and grinning against his scalp. 

In response, the sleepy boy pushed his cold fingers up underneath his shirt, placing them on Bokuto's sides. A slight shiver went through him, until he adjusted to the cold feeling. He loved making him do this, watching his muscles tense out of surprise. But he loved the feeling of being warmed even more, being home, being loved. 

Sometimes, on mornings where practice was late in the day and school was closed, when the sun was just starting to peek out over the horizon and the dark sky was bleeding into an array of colors, Bokuto would shake a sleeping Akashi awake and point out the window. Akaashi would yawn and try to rub the sleep from his eyes, squinting at what he was pointing to. The sight would never disappoint, always sending both boys into a sort of trance. The shades of pink and orange fading into one another, bleeding into the rest of the sky, making the usually white clouds dark and mysterious, adding to the calm atmosphere. 

After a few moments of admiring the view, one of their gazes would wander, and it was usually Akaashi's. But it had a good reason to stray, as the next sight would be even more incredible. Bokuto was rarely quiet, always speaking and shouting and laughing and even snoring, but at the times when he was, he was always magnificent. All the emotions that he was experiencing at that moment would be displayed on his face as plain as day. Wonder, excitement and awe all at once, making his golden eyes sparkle extra bright and his smile bigger, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. It was an exceptional marvel, one that only Akaashi got to see, his own personal spectacle. 

And when the sun rose to the point where the colors were faint and fading fast, Bokuto would turn to face him, smile still as big as it was before, eyes crinkled, blush still there. And at these moments, he wouldn't bother to hide the huge smile that spread across his face, wouldn't think before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to a warm cheek. And of course the action would earn him a surprised noise from Bokuto before he turned over, back towards him. With no hesitation, Bokuto would get over his shock and gently push Akaashi into the bed and pepper kisses all over his hair, face, and neck. Of course Akaashi would giggle, earning him more kisses, which would in turn prop Akaashi to kiss back, and the two wouldn't get out of bed until both of their stomachs were growling. 

And those were the best kind of nights (and days).


End file.
